<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Идол by Ataraxia_dont_come</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198699">Идол</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come'>Ataraxia_dont_come</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, M/M, Routine, ООС</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Данте его персональный идол.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Идол</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написан для феста, на ключ А-12 — Данте/Неро. Восхищение со стороны последнего, стремление стать ближе к своему идолу. Бесконечные тренировки, чтобы доказать свою силу.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Неро знает, что никогда не превзойдет его. Но не может оставить попытки. До изнеможения тренируется; делает всё, чтобы доказать собственную силу.</p><p>      Хотя охотник от него ничего и не требует.</p><p>      Данте забавляет всё это. Не более.</p><p>      Парень уступает ему в скорости. Он не умеет контролировать свои эмоции, и ненавидит, когда с ним играют. Он подходит к поединку очень серьёзно, не рассчитывая, что соперник будет изворачиваться, смеясь, и ни один из ударов не достигнет цели. А демоны, они ведь такие. Игра, фарс, агония на рулетке.</p><p>      Он не понимает, а может никогда и не поймет, как же опостылела эта жизнь.<br/>
Время прошлых побед оседает горьким вкусом крови. Уже нечего вырывать из лап судьбы. Никаких больше попыток. Ад не здесь, он всегда на подступах, но никогда не исчезает. Его дыхание опаляет каждый день.</p><p>      И нужно уметь рисковать всем. Чтобы кровь горела огнём, адреналин порождал безумное веселье, а твари рассыпались песком под ноги победителю. Быть мишенью, и не знать жив или нет, когда один на один с очередным демоном. И смеяться в лицо собственной гибели, выживать, не смотря ни на что. Он по другому не умеет.</p><p>      Это весело, когда не знаешь чего ждать в следующий раз. Утро начинается с трюков, хардкора из колонок и десятка новых порталов. И каждый бой — незабываемое шоу. Неро не пропускает ни единого персонального концерта. Хотя, кажется, Данте не нужны зрители, он всегда делает это стильно. Он не умеет иначе.</p><p>      А потом идол, фактически бессмертный, непобедимый, идущий рядом с собственной смертью, как с возлюбленной, становится ближе. Они делят миссии, когда Неро в очередной раз говорит, что справится и один. И Данте молча забирает большинство заказов.</p><p>      Ты не готов.</p><p>      Это злит. Потому что ни тренировки, ни отработанные приёмы, ни заученные атаки каждого из демонов не дадут ему нужного опыта, если он будет отсиживаться в конторе. И думает он так до первого серьёзного дела.</p><p>      Триш и Леди уничтожают тварей бок о бок. Огненная масса, подобно Бериалу, возвышается над ними. Данте первым бросается на него, а Неро остаётся с девушками, помогая сдерживать младших демонов. Они слабы, но их много.</p><p>      И это длиться невозможно долго. А место — персональный армагеддон для них.</p><p>      Сотни оскверненных тел. Горящие дома. Крики, вой демонов, плач и блеск меча. Дым жжет глаза. Место, некогда бывшее промышленным районом.</p><p>      Он не знает, как Данте удалось уничтожить эту тварь, но всё стихает. Триш баюкает на руках окровавленную подругу, что-то беззвучно нашептывая. Данте стоит рядом, а вдалеке уже раздаётся вой сирен. В больницу они едут вместе, чтобы убедиться, что единственный человек в их окружении выберется.</p><p>      Потом вдвоём возвращаются в агентство. И Неро видит эту тоску, когда с восходом они возвращаются с миссии. Охотник оставляет меч рядом, словно единственного верного друга, и наливает себе бренди.</p><p>      Тот, кто ничего не требует за свою жизнь, которой рискует. Который молча поднимает верный меч и убивает демонов бессчетное количество раз. Он живет с частицей ада внутри. Ему не привыкать к бессонным ночам, кровавым миссиям, и ему не снятся истерзанные тела.</p><p>      Парень думает, что не должен быть свидетелем этой слабости. А ещё, что он может это вынести если будет одним. Единственный свидетель. Неро думает, что может быть… нужен ему сейчас. Уверен в этом.</p><p>      Он молча забирает из рук Данте стакан.</p><p>      И крепко обнимает его. Наверное, ему это нужно не не меньше. Защита от чужой боли, ведь сегодня он видел её так много. От того так муторно на душе.</p><p>      Широкие теплые ладони на плечах. В горле пересыхает, он цепляется пальцами за красный плащ. В горле тугой ком, не дающий вздохнуть. Данте держит его лицо в руках и грубо целует, жестко сминает его рот. Горячо. Слишком. Перед глазами плывут разноцветные круги.</p><p>      Прости, пацан. Не нужно было.</p><p>      Слова застревают в горле. Но они больше не нужны.</p><p>      Неро не станет к нему ближе. Никогда. Не достигнет невозможно далекий идеал. Не ближе, чем сейчас, стараясь слиться воедино. И большей силы у него никогда не будет, чем та, с которой он сжимает его руку.</p><p>      Данте его персональный идол.</p><p>      Нет ни святых, ни падших — и никому этот мир больше не нужен. А его меч никогда не будет вложен в ножны. Никогда не было равновесия, как и покоя для охотников.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>